This invention relates generally to roller skates and, more specifically, to a three-wheeled roller skate having a substantially shoe-shaped foot receptacle, two heel end wheels rotatably coupled to an axis, and a toe end wheel smaller in diameter than the two heel end wheels and positioned in front of and spaced apart from the toe end of the skater""s foot.
Roller skates are often used both as a source of recreation as well as a means for personal transportation. Traditional roller skates comprise four wheels, with two wheels parallel each other on either side of the toe end of a platform and two wheels parallel each other on either side of the heel end of the platform. Some roller skates are also designed with a shoe-like foot receptacle to better secure the foot to the platform. Although the four-wheel arrangement is stable, a three-wheel arrangement can provide increased speed through an overall decrease in the amount of friction between the wheels and the ground. Increased maneuverability is also created by this arrangement by decreasing the overall weight of the roller skate and by increasing the turning ability by giving the wearer an increased control over his or her center of gravity. Additionally, a three-wheel arrangement with two wheels disposed parallel each other at either end of an axis located at a center of gravity of the shoe-shaped foot receptacle and only one wheel at the center of the toe and increases stability.
Over the years, some prior art three-wheeled roller skates have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,767 issued to Le Page shows a three-wheeled roller skate. This patent shows an axle positioned proximate the heel end of the skate, thus limiting the skater""s ability to balance. In addition, this design lacks a shoe-like foot receptacle making it difficult for the wearer to safely secure his or her foot to the skate for optimum skating maneuverability. Additionally, the Le Page skate is designed with the skater""s toes directly over the toe end wheel rather than the toe end wheel being positioned in front of and spaced from the toe end of the skater""s foot. The Le Page design lacks the stability inherent in a spaced-apart configuration. The larger the area within the triangle created by the three wheels the more stable the skate. A more stable design therefore requires the toes and wheel to be positioned in front of and spaced from the toe end of the skater""s foot. The Le Page skate also discloses three wheels of equal diameters, as opposed to two heel wheels larger in diameter than a front toe end wheel to optimize speed.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 266,440 issued to Bentley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,491 issued to Wheelwright, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,997 issued to Connolly show several additional designs for three-wheeled roller skates. Although differing wheel diameters are shown between the wheels at the heel end and the wheel at the toe end, all of the patents disclose a rear axle proximate the heel end of the skate, limiting the balance of the skater. In addition, the toe end wheel is not positioned in front of and spaced from the toe end of the skater""s foot, also limiting the skater""s balance. Additionally, none of these patents disclose a shoe-like foot receptacle to secure the skater""s foot to the skate in a stable fashion.
Several attempts have been made to create a three-wheeled roller skate which optimizes the design advantage of having the toe end wheel positioned in front of and spaced from the toe end of the skater""s foot. U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,188 issued to Gregory, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 238,803 issued to Sessa, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 81,773 issued to Brinkman all take advantage of the spaced-apart design. However, none of these patents disclose an axle for the two rear wheels which is fixedly coupled to the bottom of the skate proximate a center of gravity of the skater""s foot. In addition, none of the patents disclose a shoe-like foot receptacle or diameter variance between the two heel end wheels and the toe end wheel.
A need therefore existed for a three-wheeled roller skate having the combination of the qualities of: an axle for the two heel and wheels coupled at the bottom of a platform proximate a center of gravity of a shoe-like foot receptacle, two heel end wheels larger in diameter than the toe end wheel to allow for optimum speed, and a design in which the toe end and wheel is positioned in front of and spaced apart from the toe end of the skater""s foot to maximize stability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stable three-wheeled roller skate capable of allowing a skater to securely fasten his or her foot to the skate while at the same time achieving a high rate of speed in a stable fashion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for roller skating allowing a skater to securely fasten his or her foot to the skate while at the same time achieving a high rate of speed in a stable fashion.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a roller skate is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a platform having a top portion and a bottom portion and a first end and a second end and a first side and a second side, a substantially shoe-shaped foot receptacle having a heel end and a toe end, the foot receptacle is fixedly coupled to the top portion of the platform with the heel end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the first end of the platform and the toe end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the second end of the platform, an axle having a first end and a second end, the axle is fixedly coupled to the bottom portion of the platform proximate a center of gravity of the shoe-shaped foot receptacle, a first wheel rotatably coupled to the first end of the axle proximate the first side of the platform, a second wheel having substantially the same shape and diameter of the first wheel rotatably coupled to the second end of the axle proximate the second side of the platform and substantially parallel to the first wheel, a third wheel smaller in diameter than the first and second wheels rotatably coupled proximate the second end of the platform, the third wheel is in front of and spaced from the toe end of the shoe receptacle, and a braking device fixedly coupled to the bottom portion of the platform proximate the first end.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a roller skate is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a first horizontal platform having a top portion and a bottom portion and a first end and a second end and a first side and a second side, a vertical platform having a top and a bottom end, the bottom end is fixedly coupled to the second end of the first horizontal platform, a second horizontal platform having a first end and a second end, the first end of the second horizontal platform is fixedly coupled to the top end of the vertical platform, a substantially shoe-shaped foot receptacle having a heel end and a toe end, the foot receptacle is fixedly coupled to the top portion of the first horizontal platform with the heel end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the first end of the first horizontal platform and the toe end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the second end of the first horizontal platform, an axle having a first end and a second end, the axle is fixedly coupled to the bottom portion of the first horizontal platform proximate a center of gravity of the shoe-shaped foot receptacle, a first wheel rotatably coupled to the first end of the axle proximate the first side of the first horizontal platform, a second wheel having substantially the same shape and diameter of the first wheel rotatably coupled to the second end of the axle proximate the second side of the first horizontal platform and substantially parallel to the first wheel, a third wheel smaller in diameter than the first and second wheels rotatably coupled proximate the second end of the second horizontal platform, the third wheel is in front of and spaced from the toe end of the shoe receptacle, and a braking device fixedly coupled to the bottom portion of the first horizontal platform proximate the first end of the first horizontal platform.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for skating is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a platform having a top portion and a bottom portion and a first end and a second end and a first side and a second side, providing a substantially shoe-shaped foot receptacle having a heel end and a toe end, the foot receptacle is fixedly coupled to the top portion of the platform with the heel end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the first end of the platform and the toe end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the second end of the platform, providing an axle having a first end and a second end, the axle is fixedly coupled to the bottom portion of the platform proximate a center of gravity of the shoe-shaped foot receptacle, rotatably coupling a first wheel to the first end of the axle proximate the first side of the platform, rotatably coupling a second wheel having substantially the same shape and diameter of the first wheel to the second end of the axle proximate the second side of the platform and substantially parallel to the first wheel, rotatably coupling a third wheel smaller in diameter than the first and second wheels proximate the second end of the platform, the third wheel is in front of and spaced from the toe end of the shoe receptacle and fixedly coupling a braking device to the bottom portion of the platform proximate the first end.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for skating is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a first horizontal platform having a top portion and a bottom portion and a first end and a second end and a first side and a second side, providing a vertical platform having a top end and a bottom end, the bottom end is fixedly coupled to the second end of the first horizontal platform, providing a second horizontal platform having a first end and a second end, the first end of the second horizontal platform is fixedly coupled to the top end of the vertical platform, providing a substantially shoe-shaped foot receptacle having a heel end and a toe end, the foot receptacle is fixedly coupled to the top portion of the first horizontal platform with the heel end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the first end of the fist horizontal platform and the toe end of the foot receptacle coupled proximate the second end of the first horizontal platform, providing an axle having a first end and a second end, the axle is fixedly coupled to the bottom portion of the first horizontal platform proximate a center of gravity of the shoe-shaped foot receptacle, rotatably coupling a first wheel to the first end of the axle proximate the first side of the first horizontal platform, rotatably coupling a second wheel having substantially the same shape and diameter of the first wheel to the second end of the axle proximate the second side of the first horizontal platform and substantially parallel to the first wheel, rotatably coupling a third wheel smaller in diameter than the first and second wheels proximate the second end of the second horizontal platform, the third wheel is in front of and spaced from the toe end of the shoe receptacle, and fixedly coupling a braking device to the bottom portion of the first horizontal platform proximate the first end of the first horizontal platform.